


Something More

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Smut, Mutual Pining, Teasing as foreplay, friends play matchmaker, pranks gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom and you have always been close, pulling pranks on each other and hurling insults at each other.  Benedict and Sophie think the childish behavior is more than friends having fun.  One evening the two of you must confront the truth.





	Something More

“Oh, this is far from over. I’m going to prank you back so hard you won’t even know what hit you!” you bellowed across the room as Tom collapsed in a fit of laughter on the couch. 

You stood in the threshold, soaking wet. Tom put a bucket of water over your doorway during your nap. 

“You and what army?” Tom shot back as your hair dripped on the hardwood floors. 

Benedict popped in from the kitchen.

“Sophie wanted me to tell you…” he spied your appearance and deadpanned, “Y/N, you are soaking wet.”

“It’s Tom’s fault.” you growled, pointing at Tom, still giggling on the couch.

“I’m sure it is.”

“Hey!” Tom protested.

Ben sighed.

“This happens every year on holiday. The two of you engage in more and more elaborate pranks. The whole ordeal is exhausting for the rest of us.”

“Why is exhausting for everyone else?” you asked.

“Because we are sick and tired of waiting for the two of you to come to your senses and get together.”

“That is ridiculous!” you yelled.

“Nonsense!” Tom countered at the same time.

Benedict smiled.

“Methinks doth protest a bit too much. Lunch will be ready in five minutes. Y/N clean yourself up, you’ll ruin the floor.”

As Benedict left, you huffed back to your room.

“Like I would be interested in Tom!” you muttered..

-

Tom and you ate lunch in an awkward silence. You threw scowls across the table as Tom gave a smug smile the entire time. 

“So, Y/N would you like go into town with me for some shopping?” Sophie asked, breaking the tension in the room.

You perked up. 

“Yeah!” you glanced over at Tom. “Are the boys coming?”

Tom looked over at Benedict in hopes of having some additional time to gloat.

Benedict cleared his throat.

“I guess Tom and I will stay back at the house. But you girls go have fun!” Tom’s face dropped.

You nodded at Sophie and spent the rest of lunch in a good mood, dancing in your chair as you ate. Tom spied your happy dance and resisted the urge to smile. Benedict and Sophie shared knowing glances.

-

“Soph?” you asked as the two of you entered a small boutique.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Tom and I’s prank is some facade for unrealized sexual tension?” you blurted.

Sophie stood still for a second before she started to giggle.

“Yes I do.”

“What? Why?”

The two of you flicked through the racks as Sophie took a breath to explain.

“Let’s put it this way… When is the last time you were in a serious relationship?”

You pondered the question. Several moments passed before you gave an answer.

“About three years ago.”

“And when did you meet Tom?”

“Three yea… oh.” you stuttered in realization.

“My point. The pranks, the insults are… foreplay.”

You blushed. Sophie’s words slapped you in the face.

“What do I do now?”

Sophie smiled.

“Well first, you buy this dress.” Sophie handed you a body conscious cocktail dress. “Wear it tonight. Leave the rest to me.”

The two of you exchanged knowing looks.

-

Sophie and Benedict told you and Tom to be ready by 7 for dinner. You spent the better part of an hour getting ready. Sophie didn’t let you in on her plans, so you did your best to prepare. At 6:45, you headed downstairs only to find the first floor dark. You ventured into the kitchen. No sign of Ben or Sophie. You found the note on the counter as Tom entered.

“Where is Ben and Sophie?”

“I’m not sure. There’s this.” you held up the note before reading it.

Tom and Y/N,

The two of you need to get whatever this is out of your system. Sophie and I will be back around 9. Food in the fridge. Good Luck and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

Love,

Ben

P.S. Don’t look for your cell phones; we took them.

“Ben! Soph!” Tom yelled into the empty house.

“They’re not here, Tom.”

“I don’t understand. ‘Out of our system?’ What is he talking about?” Tom rambled as he paced the floor, reading and re-reading the note.

“Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.” you deadpanned as stood to block his path.

Tom stopped and looked at you. Your dress accentuated your curves and Tom felt his arousal rising. 

“Keep it together, Tom,” he whispered to himself.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. Just cursing these two. Best friends, my ass.” Tom covered.

“And what does that make me?” you huffed.

Tom grabbed your shoulders and leaned down to your eye level.

“Do you even have to ask that question, Y/N. You are my closest friend next to Ben and after tonight’s stunt, you may be my closest.”

You shot him a weak smile.

“Gee, thanks.”

Tom furrowed his brow. 

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” 

You wrung your hands. No turning back.

“What if I want something more? Something more than close friends?” you blurted out as a run-on sentence before running into the living room.

Tom rooted to his spot. He let your words roll around in his head. A self-absorbed pop star a few years ago did not amount to much of a love life. But no one met his standards. He stumbled backwards into the kitchen table as he realized he compared all his girlfriends to you. Once he got his bearings, he headed into the living room. 

Light from outside highlighted the outlines of the furniture in the dark room. Tom found you huddled on the end of a couch.

“Y/N—,” Tom began as he sat down beside you.

“You don’t need to say anything, Tom. I’m aware I embarrassed myself. No need to rub it in. Damn Ben and Sophie! If they kept their mouths shut, things would be fine!”

Tom swallowed hard as he saw tears streaming down your face. He brought his hands up to wipe them away. He let stay afterwards, cupping your face.

“True,” he started as you stifled another sob. “But what if I want better than just fine? What if I want to see if things could be great or even amazing?”

Your brows knitted together as Tom leaned in and planted his lips on yours. He slid his arms down and around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. You sighed and Tom slid his tongue past your lips. His kiss deepened and his need grew more and more urgent. 

“Wow!” you panted as you broke the embrace.

“Um… yeah, ‘wow’ is an appropriate word.”

Tom ran his hair through his hair as he looked down at you.

“Where do we go from here?” you asked, chewing on your lip.

Tom’s lips curved into a devious smile.

“Well first, we should retire to my bedroom and from there, who knows? But I can’t wait to see.”

Tom didn’t want for a reply before pulling you upstairs and slamming the door behind the two of you. Ben and Sophie returned hours later to find your bedroom empty and Tom’s locked, no sight of either of you. They gave each other a high five before retiring to bed themselves. They couldn’t wait to hear the whole story tomorrow.


End file.
